За тебя, малыш!
by littlesome7hing
Summary: "Кто был твоим самым лучшим любовником? До меня, конечно." - Беккет и Касл разговаривают о Ройсе.


**Автор: **libraryghosts на fanfiction(точка)net  
**Перевод: **littlesome7thing  
**Бета:** nouta  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Статус:** Завершён  
**Пейринг:** Касл/Беккет, Беккет/Ройс  
**Жанр:** Романтика, Hurt/comfort  
**Описание:** "Кто был твоим самым лучшим любовником? До меня, конечно." - Беккет и Касл разговаривают о Ройсе.

* * *

- Кто был твоим самым лучшим любовником? До меня, конечно.

Беккет наиграно закатила глаза, даже не пытаясь сдержать улыбку.

- Что? Ты же не собираешься это отрицать. И в постели из нас выходит отличная команда.

- Я же не сказала, что отрицаю.

- Ладно, - сказал Касл, нежно целуя её в лоб. – Но всё же, до меня, кто был самым лучшим?

- Какая разница? – спросила Беккет. Но в глубине души она знала, что это его сущность, ему просто нужно всё о ней знать.

- Никакой. Просто ты моя муза и девушка, и я хочу узнать тебя ещё лучше.

Она посмотрела вниз, делая вид, что думает.

- Ройс.

- Я так и знал!

- Перестань.

- Просто в его присутствии ты себя по-другому вела. Как будто он отличался от всех тех парней, с которыми ты встречалась, - уже более серьёзно ответил Касл.

- Мы не встречались. То, что между нами было… оно не было взаимно. Я была в него влюблена, и он знал об этом, но мы оба понимали, что чувства не взаимны.

- Но у вас был секс?

- Да, но только один раз, - продолжила Кейт, не смотря ему в глаза. – У меня был очень тяжёлый период, связанный с делом моей мамы, и он просто пришёл ко мне. Он знал, что мне это нужно было… и это… просто произошло.

- И тебе понравилось?

- Да. Мне кажется, причиной этого были мои чувства к нему. Ройс разделил со мной тот момент, он понимал, в чём я нуждалась, как физически, так и эмоционально.

- Расскажешь мне об этом? – тихо спрашивает Касл.

- В смысле, детали?

- Если ты не против.

- Зачем? Это же не инстинкт пещерного человека, правда?

- Нет. Мне просто… интересно. Ты - интересна.

- Ладно.

- Так вот, он пришёл к тебе, - начал Касл, приподнимаясь на локте и убирая прядь её волос ей за ухо.

- Он пришёл и… я была расстроена, так как думала, что нашла новую зацепку по делу моей мамы, но она оказалась ничем, и он обнял меня, и мы начали целоваться.

Беккет умолкла, задумавшись, и Касл провёл пальцем по её щеке.

- А что потом?

- Мне кажется, он почувствовал себя виноватым… и он поднял меня и отнёс в кровать. Он довёл меня до оргазма, и то, как он ко мне прикасался, было невероятно. Я никогда прежде ничего подобного не чувствовала.

Касл промурлыкал ей на ухо, и притянул её ближе к себе.

- А потом мы занялись сексом и… я не знаю… он был такой трепетный. И это было тем, что мне нужно было. Касл, он не был похож на тех парней, с которыми я спала в колледже. В этом было больше смысла. По крайней мере, для меня.

- Потому что ты его любила.

- Да, - ответила Кейт. – И я знаю, что он не любил меня так, как я его. Но он заботился обо мне, просто в более платоническом смысле.

Касл закивал, ожидая, когда она продолжит.

- Он так же был первым парнем, с которым я впервые обнаружила в себе желание подчиниться. Остальные мужчины позволяли мне взять всё в свои руки, но Ройс показал мне, что иногда неплохо отказаться от контроля. Он прижал меня к кровати, и это было великолепно. Он знал меня и понимал, насколько я одержима контролем, но показал, как превосходно иногда просто выбросить всё из головы.

- Тебе нравится отдавать контроль мне? – спросил Касл, улыбаясь и поглаживая её спину.

- Ты же знаешь, что да, - шепнула Кейт ему в шею.

- И что произошло после секса? – продолжил свой допрос Касл и улыбнулся, нежно целуя её в висок.

- Он поцеловал меня в лоб и ушёл. Я понимала, что больше это не повторится. Но мне кажется, что какая-то часть меня всё ещё надеялась, что он в меня влюбится. Мы поговорили на следующий день, и он сказал, что этого больше не произойдет. Я даже не злилась на него. Я просто чувствовала себя так, будто мне разбили сердце. А через несколько месяцев меня повысили, а он уволился.

- Ты жалела? Что вы переспали, - поинтересовался Касл, играя с её волосами.

- Сначала да. Я думала, что из-за этого мне будет тяжелее его забыть. Но сейчас я поменяла своё мнение. Мне кажется, это даже помогло мне.

Касл повернулся, взял её руку в свою, переплетая их пальцы.

- Теперь я бы не променяла нашу ночь ни на что, - продолжила Кейт. – Он показал мне, каким приятным может быть секс – с нотками любви, уважения и интима. Следующие восемь лет я искала чего-то похожего, но нашла лишь с тобой.

Он поднял их сплетённые руки к своим губам и покрыл её пальцы нежными поцелуями.

- Ты даже не представляешь, что это для меня значит.

- Представляю.

Беккет приподнялась и поцеловала его в лоб, пробегая пальцами по его волосам. Касл в ответ поцеловал её грудь и опустился на подушку, наслаждаясь комфортом их объятий.

- Кстати, помнишь то письмо, что написал мне Ройс?

- Да.

- Он сказал, что мне нужно выбрать тебя, что мы будем хорошей парой.

- Ты никогда мне этого не говорила, - ответил Касл, поднимая голову; на его лице явно читалась радость.

- Конечно, я тебе не говорила. Мы стали встречаться только через год, если не больше.

- Но всё равно, я был бы рад, зная, что меня оценили.

- Конечно. Потому что тебе так важна оценка моих друзей и семьи.

- Не в этом суть, - сказал Касл, смеясь в её грудь.

- Спи, Касл, - ответила Кейт, зевая, возвращая свои пальцы в его волосы. Касл довольно вздохнул и ещё сильнее к ней прижался.

Она закрыла глаза. Через несколько минут Кейт почти заснула, когда услышала его глухой, сонный голос:

- Он бы гордился тобой. И не только из-за нас. Из-за всего.

Она тихо вздохнула, позволяя его словам пробить свой путь в самый дальний уголок её сердца, в ту часть, которая всё ещё иногда по нему скучает.

_(Она знает.)_

* * *

**Примечание переводчика:** Название фанфика - цитата из фильма Касабланка, вариант перевода: "За тебя, малыш!"


End file.
